Letting go
by lustfulsinners
Summary: What might happen if both Ciel and Sebastian decide to let go? /This is, I repeat a RP between me and akuma-butler/dot/tumblr/dot/com.
1. Chapter 1

**RIGHT HERE-**

**THIS IS A ROLEPLAY BETWEEN ME AND JENN.**

**Like honestly she's like such an amazing writer.  
**

For so much time now this thought was haunting Ciel's mind. Ever since he himself became a demon, and bounded himself and his butler forever, he noticed Sebastian wasn't like before. Of course not.

He was lazily looking through some meant to be important papers, not even paying attention to her. He suddenly leaned his back onto his chair and put his papers aside.

His eyes soon fixed onto the tall and slim figure next to his oak desk. There it goes again. This wish was still there, for so long, it wasn't bearable anymore. Before he could think of a way of stopping himself his mouth began, "How would you like to gain your freedom back?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Sebastian was sure he had heard correctly, but the question came so sudden without any signs that the boy was even contemplating such a thing. But then again, had the demon truly paid attention during the last months?

A sceptical brow rose as the butler looked at the other, wondering if it was merely some kind of test the young male was playing with him but locking eyes the ravenette saw that there was nothing else than seriousness written on his face.

"Would it be correct to assume that the young master wishes for me to leave?"

If so, it was unforeseen but understandable. Nothing was the same anymore ever since that day and they both weren't content with the situation, hadn't been content for a long time already.

Ciel's fists clenched as he sighed deeply. One brief moment that seemed like an eternity though, "No. That assumption would be wrong. Your master wishes everything to be like before, but since that's probably impossible, that is for the best."

He sat up and walked towards the door. He took in a deep breath and opened the door then turned around to face his butler once again, "Here I open you the door to your freedom. It's your choice."

Such contradictions.

It was all too obvious that the boy wasn't quite happy with his own uttered request but nontheless, it seemed as though he would insist on it still. _It would be for the best_. That sentence surely would have made the demon chuckle in any other situation. He had never been under the impression that his master truly cared what would be for the best as long as everything would go like planned.

And he _had_ ordered the ravenette to stay with him forever.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Sebastian watched as the young male headed towards the door, even opening it which was very much the butler's task but it seemed that in this very moment, everything had changed already.

For a second the man hesitated.

Not because he didn't want to leave - he really did - but because it was all so sudden that he felt somewhat taken by surprise. However, with a light frown deepened on his forehead the demon followed, coming to a stop right in front of the other for but a moment.

"I suppose this is _good bye_."

And with that, he was gone.

The boy did not dare to answer anyhow. However he was not able to speak at all. He waited peacefully for Sebastian to walk out through the door then he closed it. He closed it so gently and carefully, he then leaned his whole weight onto the door and sat down on the floor holding his knees to his chest.

"I am.. such a fool."

He could hear Sebastian's steps while he was walking towards his freedom, it was as if he was stepping onto his heart. It hurt much more than Ciel thought it would. He sat there for a couple of days. When he finally decided what to do he sat up and walked downstairs. The ever-so-known trio was worried, you could read that on their face. They kept asking questions such as _"Where have you been?" _or _"Are you alright?"_ or.._"Where is Sebastian?"_, but he didn't listen to any of them. He opened the big, entrance door and walked through it. During the process his eye patch was slowly removed, revealing the slight amethyst colored eye, marked with the sign of the devil. And started walking towards a completely unknown destination.

It had taken a rather long moment for the demon to truly realize what had happened. Aimlessly he had been walking around for a few hours, more or less never truly leaving the manor and always finding himself standing in front of its gates but when the sun had set, Sebastian had disappeared.

There was no further use staying there, as there was no use staying in the country.

Nonetheless, though, the ravenette was never really away. Days had passed since his former master – though, the contract still existed – had let him go and although the man had now every chance to go where he wanted there was no such thing as peace anywhere. The boy's thoughts were still tugging on his mind, their bound very much alive despite the distance and it was then that it had become clear to the demon that no matter how far he would walk away, he couldn't truly leave.

The young male wasn't all right.

He had felt it ever since the moment he had walked out of the door and the feeling had merely become worse the longer the boy was alone – or with the other servants at that.

It's been a while ever since he left. He'd usually wonder if their ways would ever cross again? And if they did what would happen? He was pretty worried about his mansion, since he had to leave it with his servants only.

He was once again alone. He felt so lonely, it was so affecting, all the colors around were turning to only black and white. So where the colors that once colored his heart. He came to a point where he didn't even understand why he left, but what was done was done, besides he didn't remember the path that leads home.

"_No matter where we go, in the end we'll reach a place that's equal for both humans and demons. _That's what I told him back then, _Yes, my Lord._ He replied." He sat on the edge of a high cliff and watched the sunset of a new day. Everything was beckoning the darkness. In fact the darkness had always enveloped the young boy. But Sebastian, Sebastian was that little light left inside of him. And now he was gone. Ciel was left alone into the darkness.

It shouldn't have been so difficult.

Honestly, Sebastian had thought about possibilities for him to leave ever since he knew he wouldn't get the boy's soul – of course he had accepted the order to stay by his side for all eternity but still, it had given him the needed push to go on like this day by day to imagine that one day, he could leave.

But now it wasn't like he thought it would be, not in the slightest.

The man hadn't been content living in the manor still but now that he could go wherever he wanted he noticed that every place seemed to be boring anyway. There was nothing left for him to do. Sealing another contract wouldn't do, the one with the young male hadn't truly come to an end and mindlessly taking a soul to entertain himself was out of question, the male was above of that for he now only wished for the most delicious souls – and humans were, more often than not, rather useless creatures.

Standing leaned against a wall in the middle of London Sebastian wanted to laugh at himself. How pathetic he was, coming back after only a few days. Or had it been weeks? He wasn't even sure because it didn't matter. The boy was still here, alive, but the demon did wonder why he wasn't in the manor.

Who would understand the young male anyway, though.

The moon was shining up by now as his eyes lay upon the beautiful view of London, his once home. Thousands of lights shining through the blissful, peaceful, unruffled sad darkness. One light was brighter though, the only one that Ciel payed special attention to. A point near the Big Bang, a small, short street. they both went to buy a new cane on that street. Such insignifiant memory for others was so precious to the boy.

"Where are you?" Ciel screamed in his head, hopelessly trying to reach Sebastian somehow. He couldn't keep on living like this. Not without him. Ciel would've liked to know any way to take his life. But he didn't have anything to hand, sadly, "Look at how weak you make me." he chuckled to himself.

The boy was calling.

He wasn't summoning him directly, but Sebastian felt that he was thinking of him and it made a small smile form on his lips. It seemed as if he wasn't the only one being not all too happy about the situation. The demon could only imagine how the young male's face would look like if he were to return now in this very moment. He would be surprised for sure, and perhaps, just perhaps there would be a hint of happiness showing on his face the ravenette could tease him with once they were back at the manor.

But he would do no such thing.

His master had meant that it would be for the best for him to leave and although it seemed as though he had changed his mind Sebastian wouldn't come back on his own. Did he want to return, anyways? There was the chance that things would be different then, but there also was the possibility that once he was there, the same dull routine would wait for him and he didn't want that.

But could he just ignore this subtle request entirely?

Deciding that walking across the streets of London wouldn't give him any answers the man stopped and turned, heading into the direction he knew the boy would be. He wouldn't near him enough for him to notice –

He merely wished to see him.

He wouldn't come. The boy couldn't even think of any reason why Sebastian would return, "_You're not coming back, are you?_" A soft, sad smile played across his features allowing one single teardrop fall from the marked eye.

He leaned back on the ground and looked at the sky, the stars, the moon. He observed them, all of them. The wind started to rustle through the ever-so-black leaves of the trees. for one second there the time seemed to stop. everything froze. He could see his parents. The crimson night. Those bastards who destroyed his childhood. Then Sebastian. Flashback over flashback. Memory over memory. Such a small and fragile heart couldn't take it all, "But it's all gone. And I'm once again alone."

Sebastian had approached much more than he had planned to. It had been easy to find the boy who was sitting on a cliff, alone, but once he had spotted him he just couldn't help himself. So far the other hadn't noticed his presence and it would be for the better, but the sadness and pain written so clearly on the young male's face was a rare sight the demon felt himself drawn to.

How often he had wished to see such an expression on the boy's features. He had lost track, but he did remember that it was often indeed. It wasn't even his master's fault that everything had gotten out of hand, leaving both of them miserable even though the younger hadn't looked like it before.

Now it was obvious.

His fingers twitched for him to take the last few meters, reaching out to offer a hand to the other to stand up and go back but something was holding him back still. Perhaps he was cruel or perhaps he was just reluctant, but to see the male like this was so unusual that he chose to observe just a moment longer.

If only to remind him of this moment whenever he would snap at him.

The boy began to laugh to himself then sat up. "I know you can hear me. I know you're out there somewhere. Please do forgive me." He hand never felt so lonely in his entire life. No. It happened once. While being locked in a cage just like a lost bird.

His fingers passed across his right eye, then he stared at his hand. He'd been played by the hand of the devil for so long. The bitter-sweet taste was still there on his lips, and it was only there to cause much more pain.

Ciel wouldn't imagine to experience such great pain over a mere servant. Wait.. Sebastian was never a simple servant.

Sebastian was his greatest pawn.

Sebastian was also a good listener.

Sebastian was also a good friend when needed. And a great cook. And his tea. He missed it. Sebastian was much more than a mere servant. But without even noticing he said all those words loud, everyone could hear them.

The words falling from the younger's lips made his eyes widen for the briefest second. Never had his master asked for forgiveness, not of anyone and surely not of his butler. It seemed that the last weeks had affected the other more than both of them had thought.

It was enough.

There was no need letting him wait any longer now, but just as Sebastian was about to finally let the boy know that he was there he already he began to speak. Each words made the smile on his lips widen, and behind the usual smug expression of the demon there was a genuine, small tugging on the corners of his lips.

Perhaps he knew now why he hadn't managed truly leaving.

He couldn't just leave the young male alone now, could he?

With this in mind, the ravenette stepped forward to halt behind the small frame of the former Earl, a soft snicker that didn't exactly sound mocking sounding through the quiet air and his head tilted to the side as he addressed the other.  
"Now, young master, you are flattering me."

The words made the boy's heart skip a few bits. Sebastian's voice sounded like blessings at the very moment and he sat up.

He slowly faced his butler, then the ground. Flashbacks were still present. Back then, Sebastian was the only one who tried, and managed to save him. Sebastian was the one who has been there for him ever since the beginning and just a little ago faced the world without him. He'd much rather go in hell than live into such world. Tears started rolling down his ever-young features slowly. He managed to smile. Yes, that was a true smile. And those were happy tears. It was among, if not the very first time he smiled so happily ever since his parents died, "Don't get used to it, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

The boy turned around but only looked at him for a second before averting his gaze, his head dipping. Patiently Sebastian waited for a reaction, an everlasting smile playing on his lips but when the first small tear hit the ground before the young male's feet they briefly pressed into a thin line.

His master was _crying_.

It was so long ago that he had seen tears streaming down those soft cheeks. Back then, however, it was because of the horror that the boy was suffering from. This time, he smiled. It wasn't a bitter smile, neither one of those that would tug at his lips when something happened just as planned – Ciel was happy.

The comment made a chuckle rumbling in his throat, "I would not _dare_.", the demon replied amused but also delighted as he took the last steps forward. Without uttering a further word the man had already picked the other up, intending to head back to the mansion. "Might I know what the young master was doing out here? Surely it is not the best of places to stay in the middle of the night."

He wouldn't protest anyhow when his butler was carrying him. His small arms slowly and tightly wrapped around Sebastian's firm neck as he began to whisper in the other's ear silently, "I've been wondering where you are. You just left me there alone, and I really got .. lonely."

Ciel was safe once again. He was always safe into Sebastian's arms. That was his little happy place where he could always laugh, be happy, weak, sad, and that's the only place where he could experience _love._

Smiling to himself the male sped up his steps, seeing no need to be away from _home_ for longer than needed now anymore.

"Why, my lord, I only did what you have asked for me.", the demon reminded not quite as mockingly as he would usually do. It was all too obvious that the boy wasn't in the mood for one of their little arguments and although the ravenette enjoyed that quite much it just wasn't the time now.

And he was content indeed to be back.

It seemed that he would never truly get away from the young male but after the past few days, that fact didn't even sounded so awful anymore. Of course, it wasn't like he had wanted it to be, for him to have the boy's soul and leave to never look back but perhaps, staying there with him was more agreeable than he had believed.

"We have arrived.", Sebastian announced once the manor came into sight, shifting the small form in his arms only a little to open the doors of the main entrance. "Would the young master like to take a bath to calm down before sleep?"

His head leaned down onto his butler's shoulder, allowing his eyes to close shut, "I did it for your happiness, moron.." He chuckled. He was so tired that he began to put everything out bluntly. "But you're too blind to even see that.."

Once home the fear of question appeared. He thought about what he would tell his servants about his vanish, but he couldn't think about anything at that moment. "Yes, a bath would be great since I have't taken one in a while."

Ciel finally returned home. Where he belonged. And Sebastian came back as well, what could probably be wrong now? The fact that he couldn't live without Sebastian? That would probably end sadly at some point. But for now, he was extremely happy.

The boy looked so peaceful now, almost as though he was about to sleep but that only showed that he truly had been worried the last few days – there was no real need for him to get much rest but nonetheless had it always done the younger some good to have his sleep at night. There was no bight to the other's words and they made the demon smile lightly as he chose not to answer.

Sebastian simply gave a nod when his master agreed on taking a bath and quickly he had headed upstairs with him, wishing to somewhat avoid the other servants. They would surely ask too many questions and not only did the boy need a few calm moments now, the older also didn't quite want to have to deal with them either.

Stepping into the bathroom the ravenette closed the door behind them, a small sigh of relief that they hadn't bumped into someone leaving his lips.  
"I apologize.", the man suddenly said, dropping to one knee to start unbuttoning the younger male's blue waistcoat.

Considering the hour, his servants would probably be sleeping by now, which meant that for now there was only Sebastian and him. The atmosphere felt really quiet and peaceful.

"Were you better off when you left? You could still leave if you want, I won't hold you back." He smiled slightly while being undressed. He removed his eye patch revealing the amethyst colored eye, the mark of their bound.

He waited until Sebastian finished undressing him to wrap slim, bare hands around his neck. His weight leaned onto Sebastian's, "Why did you come back?" he whispered silently, barely audible.

Although his master smiled the words leaving his slightly stretched lips were probably bitterer than he was aware of, and for a brief moment the demon stopped working on Ciel's buttons to look upwards to him. "I have no desire leaving once again, my lord, and I will not." Saying those words the man had reached up, his index finger lightly tracing beneath the other's right eye and a small smile formed on his lips seeing the seal of their contract shining subtly in the rather dark room.

The last article of clothing had been removed and the ravenette was about to straighten himself, intending to help the boy stepping into the tub when suddenly, pale arm came to wrap around his neck. Sebastian stopped in his tracks, taken aback at the younger's actions.

"I knew you are not well, young master, and what kind of butler would I be when I would not return feeling that my master is not happy?" The reply had come out teasingly and it wasn't the whole truth, but when gloved fingers rested on the small of the other's back the demon thought that he would understand.

"Let us get you inside the warm water, yes?"

Sebastian's fingers, even gloved, made Ciel shiver. His embrace was so secure, like a bird's cage. You can't be hurt when inside one. Sebastian's answer sounded so good in his small years, so he smiled.

After he released he helped himself into the bathtub, then giggled, "Did you feed on any souls meanwhile or did you just waste time around?" Ciel didn't see what could go wrong at the moment. "It seems they didn't break anything in the meantime, I'm proud." Those were kind of things Ciel would've never said but this was one special day so he could step out of the usual once in a while. A single, thin finger beckoned Sebastian to come over, "I want to tell you a secret."

The giggle forced a fine brow to arch lightly, the man not entirely used to hearing such sounds coming from his master from it sounded happy and so it made him smile. Humming lowly as if in thought Sebastian knelt down next to the bathtub, peeling his gloves from his hands to start washing the boy.

"I would not exactly call it wasting my time.", the demon replied, "But I also did no such thing like looking for another soul. I would not do anything without my master's order, after all." It was no reproach at all for the ravenette also didn't want that anytime soon.

"However, that seems to be correct, I saw not one broken vase in the manor." Which was unusual, really. Normally the other servants would manage to break several pieces during one day but perhaps they had actually put effort into behaving themselves. He was ripped from his musings soon, though, being mildly confused as to what Ciel could possibly want to say.  
"Yes, my lord?", the demon questioned, curiously leaning forward a small bit as it appeared that the young male wished to maybe, whisper something – although they wouldn't truly make any sense.

He sighed deeply, "You could've at least feed yourself. But I'm glad that's how you really feel. And about my servants, how about we tell them tomorrow morning that this all was a dream?" He was now caught in the process of tyring to find the proper words to express his feelings back then.

As Sebastian leaned in he was putting up many complicated phrases which would've probably gotten him nowhere, but time was up and Sebastian's ear was near to his now rosy lips, in a very brief second "I missed you." was everything the Earl managed to say.

As soon as the sentence was completed his head shifted to the side avoiding any kind of eye contact with his butler. His cheeks soon turned bright pink and now Sebastian's reaction was a horrifying thought for the young boy.

A dream. It wouldn't be the most convincing thing to say but it was better than nothing, and in the end they also wouldn't question their master for sure. And somewhat, it had all been a dream, something that just wouldn't last and when one would wake up, everything would be back in its rightful place.

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment which only served to let the demon's curiosity grow – the young male always was so sure of himself that it was rare to see him fumbling for words. Just when the ravenette wanted to ask once again Ciel finally spoke, rushed and quiet and as soon as the words had left his lips he turned away, intent not to let the man see his face.

Softly the butler snickered, the red tinted cheeks of his master too endearing to bite back the noise and swiftly his hand had come up to cup the other's jaw. "Now, now, young master, no need to be shy with me, hm.", Sebastian teased almost tenderly, "You were rather persistently in my thoughts as well."

Ciel's mind was a little numb right now, he couldn't think everything straightly. His heart started to pound faster and faster as he felt Sebastian's hand on his face. Ciel's small palms reached p to hold the mans cheek and stare him in the eyes tenderly, "You're mine, and mine only, right?" He whispered nearly breathless.

All this mixture of emotions drove Ciel into some kind of trance, a state of mind where he couldn't even have the control over what he was saying. The blush onto his face turned into a much more strong shade of pink after all the words he said, but he was trying to cope with it, maybe things would turn out well in the end.

The young male almost looked a little confused, and when his hands reached up to cup his cheeks the demon could feel the boy's pulse fluttered beneath his skin. His own hands covered the small ones of his master, intrigued at how loving those eyes could look that normally held so much stubborn sadness.

"Of course.", Sebastian agreed, "And I shall be eternally."  
They never would try such a thing again; the ravenette wouldn't contemplate leaving again now that he knew all too well that it would merely take a few days, or perhaps even less for him to return.

Although Ciel's cheeks seemed to heat up further he didn't avert his gaze this time, allowing the butler to see how flustered he truly felt even though there really was no need to.  
"You have changed so much.", the demon more or less mused to himself, remembering like it was yesterday how the boy had looked at him after the contract had become useless.

Ciel smiled once again, he heard the words that pleased him, and more from instinct he leaned up and placed a kiss on the butlers forehead. "Keep that in mind." He said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck once again.

"I'll never let you go either, never again." He spoke smoothly, smoothly as his fingertips ran through the elders ebony hair. Ciel lost himself back there, he wanted to just stay like this forever, being protected by Sebastian's careful arms. "If you ever tell anyone about what is going to happen this night I'll punish you extremely hard." His smile slowly turned into a smirk as he lay his chin onto the ravenette's head.

The small kiss that was pressed to his forehead was almost startling the male. It was such a gentle gesture, something that he hadn't expected coming from the younger and when slender fingers started lacing through his tresses his head tilted to the side, half-lidded ruby eyes watching his master's every move.

Even though the man couldn't see the smirk playing on Ciel's lips his own grin mirrored the boy's expression as he heard those words. "Now that sounds promising.", the demon responded cheekily, his hands curling around the other's waist to pull him closer to the rim of the tub.

"Might I know what exactly the young master is planning?"

There were a few things running through his mind indeed, but he wanted to hear the younger say it – if only to fluster him even more. He just couldn't help it, to see those soft cheeks shining with embarrassment was just too thrilling.

He removed any space between his bare body and the fabric that was covering Sebastian's. "The young master is planning to hold you like this from now on. So that he's making sure you won't ever go away." His small head leaned to the side as he placed a few gentle kisses onto the side of Sebastian's face until the point where he could whisper again, "Take me to bed, Sebastian."

He needed Sebastian more than any time right now, him on him only. He pulled away so he could get out of the tub but before he took one of his big palms and placed it on his small chest, "Take me out of here before that explodes."


	3. Chapter 3

The tone of the boy's voice sent a small shiver down his spine and the demon leaned into every caress, feeling that the smile on his lips wouldn't leave anytime soon. He wasn't one to doubt his own actions or to regret a thing but perhaps, when they hadn't been so stubborn before then many problems would have been nonexistent right from the start.

Slowly, almost reluctantly the man stood up but before he could help Ciel out of the tub his hand had been taken, the younger placing it to the center of his chest where his heart was hammering rapidly. The tips of his fingers lightly brushed over the pale skin for a moment, Sebastian's eyes trained on the slim figure before he bent a tad bit to smoothly pick the boy up.

"With pleasure.", the ravenette purred, lips grazing the shell of the younger's ear as he pressed him to his chest, not quite patient enough to even dry off his young master.

The boy could count the seconds before him and Sebastian would be alone in his bedroom. He was patiently waiting to get dry, carried and settled on his bed. "_Sebastian.._" He continuously whispered his name into his head.

Loosing any patience he grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his body. "Just take me to my bedroom, _now._" He smirked slightly, lustfully, teasingly, expecting the same treatment in return. "_If I asked him if he is happy with me what would he say.._" The thought caused Ciel's eye t grow wider. Since when did he care about Sebastian's happiness so much?

He wasn't sure if he had ever heard more lovely words.

To see that the boy was impatient as well made him rush to his side, his head bowing in mock politeness at the order and without further hesitation Sebastian quickly wrapped his arms around the younger's back, somewhat leading them out of the room.

It hadn't gone past him that Ciel had looked startled and so his head dipped as he took sure steps forward together with the other, muttering to the boy, "What is the matter, my lord, second thoughts?", the demon wanted to know – though, he doubted it – but never stopped leading them out of the door and into the bedroom, only coming to a halt when his foot had bumped against edge of the bed.

"If anything is the matter then perhaps you might want to voice it now."

Ciel let out a sound that seemed to be the beginning of laughter, "Hn." He muttered as he opened his bedroom door and walked behind Sebastian, "Since when did I have second thoughts, Sebastian?"

And with that he pulled the elder into his bedroom. He shut the door and smirked at his butler, "But what about you? Do you have any second thoughts?" He teased as he walked across the room and lay on his bed. He threw his towel to the side and just sat there smirking at Sebastian.

His arms were grabbed, the younger dragging him into the room but Sebastian didn't even think of complaining. The smallest of shudders worked its way through his frame at the smirk on the boy's face, and he silently watched as Ciel walked to the bed, almost provokingly slow.

Hearing the other's question Sebastian chuckled, swiftly following to the mattress and each hand came down next to the younger male's bare legs to trap his small form there as the ravenette leaned down just a tad bit.

"Why yes, I do have to admit that I am not quite sure about some things.", the demon answered, a grin playing on his lips, "I am still pondering if I should ravish you right here and then—  
Or if I should tease you until that smirk there is gone.", the man added, whispering against the warm skin of the boy's cheek.

"Perhaps you could help me decide."

Sebastian's teasing was ever-so-sweet that he couldn't even stand it. Still, his smirk kept it's place on the boys features. "I would go for the first option if I were you." he whispered, his warm breath hitting on Sebastian's neck.

Ciel nuzzled his nose on the others cheek teasingly, "You know I don't like it when you tease me." he muttered, "Do you wish to displease me now in such situation?". Ciels lips found Sebastian's earlobe soon enough, and started placing small, soft kisses until his tongue would pop out of his mouth and lick around shyly.

Goose bumps were quickly spreading across his skin when the younger's breath tickled his neck, fingers somewhat curling into the sheets to refrain himself from pouncing just yet but the boy made it so difficult to keep control, and when this small tongue darted out to timidly graze his ear it was already too late.

In the blink of an eye the ravenette had took hold of his slim shoulders, pushing him into the mattress and swiftly the man was hovering over him, knees firmly pressed into the bedding next to Ciel's hips.

"I would never wish to displease you.", the demon stated, his lips trailing along the younger male's throat just as his hands wandered down slender arms, wrapping around the other's wrists to lead his fingers to his white dress shirt. "Perhaps you can help me getting on with this quicker, yes?"

The boy would've wanted to just jump onto his butler and please him all night long but he was patient. He was waiting for his own pleasure since he was the master. One brand new feeling crossed his body from head to toes, a feeling of hot even though he was naked right then.

Sebastian's grip was a powerful yet gentle and careful one, the earl had to admit it himself, in Sebastian's eyes he was an extremely fragile creature.

Ciel's back arched a little, all because of simple thoughts, thought filled with lust. He wasn't completely sure if he was ready for _this_, but considering that the one on top was his one and only Sebastian he did not have to worry, he'll treat him as good as he deserved.

"What is that? Can't you take off your clothes yourself?" He mocked, his smirk only getting wider but as soon as he felt Sebastian's lips onto his neck it faded away, his face being populated by only a flustered blush accompanied by a pair of kind, loving eyes.

Without as much as a touch of him his master's back slightly arched off the mattress, Sebastian's breath catching in his chest at the thought of how lovely the boy would look in the throes of passion and not even the teasing comment seemed to faze him in this moment.

The skin beneath his lips was warm and soft and the demon found himself intrigued no matter how often his hands had already washed or dressed the young male – because this here, was different. This was no task waiting for him to be fulfilled.

Once he had reached the boy's sharp collar bone he pressed a kiss to the milky white skin before traveling back upwards, brushing against Ciel's chin and jaw line, over his cheek and at last, over the corner of the younger's mouth.

And for the first time this night, their lips met.

It was no demanding kiss at first, only a soft caress and crimson eyes slipped shut, wanting to focus entirely on the new, warm sensation before after a long moment, the demon pulled away to look at his master.

Waves of unbearable lust were seeking a warm place inside the boy's heart where they could make his body numb, only guidable by Sebastian's touch. Sinful kisses were being placed up his neck, jaw line, cheek and corner of his now rosy lips.

His pulse and breathing went off the rhythm as soon the mans lips met his own. It felt somewhat as diving from a cliff into the water of pure pleasure. Guilty pleasure. The moment was supposed to last a little while but for the boy it was too little, not enough, nearly nowhere satisfying.

As soon as their lips parted a glare took place on the boys features, "And you said you did not want to displease me." he teased once again. The bitter-sweet taste on his lips was still there and his tongue was hopelessly searching it around on his own lips, sucking it inside to the very moment it went gone and left his lips.._empty_.

It seemed that Ciel's fingers had entirely forgotten which task the demon had given them as they kissed, and the male greeting the boy's glare with a small smirk of his own. His eyes fixed onto that pink little tongue that would flicker out a tad bit to drag along the other's lips, Sebastian's desire to have them for himself again swelling in his chest.

Bringing his own hand to his tie to loosen the garment slightly the ravenette mirrored his master's actions, licking his lips that craved to press against Ciel's once again. "You are quite the tease yourself, my lord.", the man commented lowly, ruby eyes wandering over the boy's features until they had settled on his lips yet again. With almost hurried movements the male's shoes were slipped from his feet and with that, he fully crawled over the small form of the younger to somewhat straddle his thighs but never truly bringing any of his weight down onto the other.

Even for him it was teasingly slow as his fingers trailed along his master's sides, following his frame with both hands and eyes. Without a further words the demon's fingers laced through slate-colored tresses, tilting the boy's head up a little before catching his lips in another kiss, brushing and gliding before his tongue poked out to graze along this oh-so sweet flesh.

His hands shifted on around his chest, somehow protecting it. Ciel was ready to yell out the needs that filled his body at the very moment, but again patience was essential in this lustful game.

"Just tonight, because it's special." He watched carefully as his butler began to strip and bit his lower lip, "But that wasn't nowhere near satisfying me." Ciel's heart filled with a warm feeling, it was the need but not the lustful one, just the simple need for Sebastian, his whole being.

The elders fingers felt so good onto his silk skin but them being gloved wasn't much of helping so Ciel decided to take Sebastian's hands in his own and remove the gloves, casually throwing them to the side. The boy placed Sebastian's now bare hands onto his chest as he rushed them up to his features, tilting his head up and leaning in to another kiss, just as special if not more special than the previous one. As soon as he felt Sebastian's warm and wet tongue poke against his lips, he gradually parted his lips and opened his mouth allowing Sebastian's tongue to explore the insides.

"It is special indeed.", the male agreed with a small dip of his head, wondering how he had walked away in the first place and how the younger had ever gotten the idea that it would be best.

Only slightly, his lips stretched into a soft smile as the boy took hold of his hands, pulling the white gloves off his fingers. They had been an obstacle indeed but being the servant that the demon was – played – it was necessary that the young male chose when to get rid of such things. Impatient as Ciel was it hadn't taken long but the ravenette was content with that, even more so when his fingertips could now truly touch the other.

So tender.

However, the boy's lips on his own soon became a distraction and in the very moment those rosy lips parted the male's tongue plunged into his mouth, brushing where it could reach before it found the wet muscle of the other, grazing it lightly. All the while his bare fingers threaded through those silken strands, letting them slip through his hand as his other had found its way to his master's waist, his thumb brushing over his side, up and down, simply enjoying the feel of warmth that rolled off the younger's body.

Sebastian's hands were so warm. Much more warmer that had ever thought they'd be. The touch was now a soft and tender one, much better than the white fabric's touch and as soon as he felt it his muscles tensed.

In the ever-so-fast moment Sebastian's tongue invaded his warm cavern his tongue instinctively wrapped around the mans not allowing it to pull back the slightest bit.

Soon after his small, fragile hands started to remove any space that was in between their bodies, pulling the elder onto his more closer. Wrapping around his back tightly, nearly clingy, because of the huge fear that he could ever go away again.

This was okay because it was Sebastian and Sebastian only, nobody else would be allowed to see him like this. How could he let go so easily? The need to tell Sebastian how much he needed him right now was enormous but it had to wait until the right moment. It wasn't like Ciel to do any kind of lovely confessions but again.. today was certainly special.

With more vigor than the ravenette had expected his master responded to the kiss, forcing a soft groan to vibrate in the back of his throat their tongues curled around each other. Ciel's fingers clenched his covered back, trapping him with his limbs as if he would want to hinder the demon to leave and although it was an adorable action there also was a certain seriousness behind the boy's movements.

Was the young male worried that he would walk away again? If so, then those past few days might have destroyed more than the man had thought. Despite their odd and complicated relationship his master had, as much as he was capable of, trusted him. But even when this incident had perhaps shattered pieces of this trust then certainly he was willing to re-build everything again.

Deciding that this was something to worry about later Sebastian shook it from his thoughts, sitting back on his heels and taking the boy with him. The hand that had been buried in the younger's soft tresses withdrew reluctantly to start unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel the other pressed against him without this bothering piece of clothing in the way.

Noticing the man's action he began to help him out because his clothes were really getting in the way. He wanted him naked right now. There began a fight of domination between their tongues, slippery, warm and wet.

There was no tension felt between them, Ciel has always been opened towards Sebastian and also Sebastian never lied, so if he asked him if he loved him would he be honest or lie? But there was no time for questions now.

He wanted to feel his bare, skin to skin. In his thoughts Sebastian's skin was so soft that it was nearly unbearable. His skin was always so white, it looked so pure -from irony- he wanted to touch it.

Impatient fingers were tugging at his shirt and as soon as the garment was opened the male rolled his shoulders, letting it slip down until it caught in the crook of his arms but he couldn't quite bring himself to give up the hold he had on the younger just yet to fully remove the white shirt.

Hesitantly the butler pulled away, locking eyes with the other just for a second before leaning in once more, pressing a peck to a rosy cheek and slowly trailing down and along the boy's jaw line. A small kiss was placed underneath his chin and the grip the man had on him tightened ever so slightly, drawing Ciel closer still to better reach his neck and chest.

Lips followed a sharp collar bone before careful teeth joined, dragging gently over the pale skin, wanting to turn it a pretty red. Though, the demon had to hold that urge back so not to hurt the young male.

As soon as his bare skin met Sebastian's own his eyes body twitched just the slightest bit. No, this was nothing like what he had imagined, it felt much better. As soon as their lips parted his arms fell to the side admiring the handsome man before him.

Sebastian's lips were so gentle and warm onto his cheek, collar bone and soon after, neck, so the boy wrapped his thin arms around the mans head, deepening the kisses while silent moans were escaping his mouth.

All the feelings that now surrounded Ciel's petite heart were so strong at the moment that he was nearly about to cry, but it wasn't of the Phantomhive Earl to do such thing so instead he pulled onto the man's ebony hair.

Against his lips the demon could feel the little hitches of breath that caught in his master's chest and he smiled, licking at a small spot of skin next to a flushed nub. The light tugging on his locks made him groan softly in response and encouraged the ravenette's head dipped lower, warm breath fanning over Ciel's stomach.

Oh how he wanted the boy to cry out for him.

He was such a proud creature that it was only natural for the demon to want seeing his arrogance crumble down around him but now there was a whole new reason why Sebastian wished to drink in his every reaction.  
However, now wasn't the time to muse about such things for sure and nimble fingers slid down the younger male's sides to settled onto his hip, thumbs stroking his skin as his lips brushed over the other's abdomen, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his touch.

Letting his eyes slip shut the man took a deep breath, a purr-like sound rumbling in his chest as he exhaled, "Hmm, young master—"

As he noticed Sebastian's head going up again his hands instinctively pushed his head lower again, and lower still to his waist line since that's how far his hands could reach.

Childish tears of joy formed under the sapphire eyed boy once again. "I-I'm glad..we can have this..now.." was all he managed to say in between gasps for air and immediately releasing it all. Sebastian's lips felt like the petals of the flowers, so soft and delicate, yet belonging to such strong and tough creature. It still amazed Ciel how gentle Sebastian could be, he was expecting something a lot more .. rough.

When hearing his butlers voice once again he released the grip he held onto the man's hair, afraid of anything to displease _him_. He only wished for Sebastian to enjoy himself in this short while they could spend alone.

Humming agreeingly – for of course it was wonderful moment they could spend like this now – the demon pressed a kiss to the younger's hip bone. But as soon as those soft hands left his hair Sebastian stopped in his tracks, his head tipping back slightly so he could look at the boy.

There was wetness beneath his cerulean eyes, making him frown just like the somewhat uncertain expression that grazed Ciel's features. Had he withdrawn because he thought he was doing something wrong? Usually the young male was quite full of himself so it would be unlikely but then again, he _had_ changed.

Not that there was anything that could displease the ravenette as long as he wouldn't be sent away now.

Smoothly the man glided up the boy's body again, licking away the salty dampness that had settled underneath his eyes. No word was uttered as Sebastian retreated, finally the white dress shirt fully leaving his form to be tossed somewhere to the floor before he shifted onto his back and pulling the younger with him.

Large hands rested on the small of his back, and the demon leaned against the head board of the bed.

The boys small palms found resting onto the white, firm chest before him rubbing it up and down gently. As he leaned in soft kisses were placed onto the mans neck and lower down to his chest.

"Don't ever leave me alone again." He whispered softly as more kisses were being placed onto the mans torso. Ciel found all of this rather amusing. For an Earl or better former Earl at his statute to degrade himself like that. Anyone would've laughed, but this was _his _Sebastian."Never again." he whispered again.

He paused for just a little, observing the man's beautiful features for a few brief seconds and as he leaned in to the front, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders into a tight embrace one sweet and loving kiss was placed on his lips. So sweet that the boy himself couldn't believe what he was doing.

Hesitantly, he released his grip and went low once again slowly undoing the elders pants and tugging them down to the point where they were already on the floor.

Appreciatively the demon let his head tip back, watching the boy through half-lidded eyes as he slowly trailed over his chest. "Never—", the man gasped, his fingers flexing somewhat to lightly run his black nails over Ciel's back before coming up to play with the short slate blue strands at the back of his neck.

The kiss was gentle, so out of character for the haughty young male but the ravenette found himself firmly wrapping his arms around the small form atop of him, smiling when they pulled apart. Perhaps, so he wondered, the former Earl had always had _this_ within himself. There were always his servants who would count as something as a family, yes, but thinking about it the boy might have been a little lonely even before he had left.

Though, feeling his master fumbling with the button of his pants snapped him out of his musings quickly. It was a bold action, one he hadn't exactly expected after Ciel had seemed so uncertain just a moment ago but it was very much welcomed, and his hips lifted to aid the other removing his slacks. Sebastian was curious now. Although he had a pretty good idea how far the boy would want to go he couldn't tell _what_ he would do. Honestly, the butler had thought that he would, more or less, lay back but to have the younger act on his own like that was _exciting_.

He would let the other do as he pleased – for as long as he could bear it, that is.

"Now wouldn't it be quite the unfair playing for me to be the only one naked here?" He whispered seductively. The next action was beyond any expectation of his own and as soon as the mans briefs were being bitten and pulled down his eyes widened.

_"This is so huge.."_ Was the only thought that could've crossed his mind, but he had to shake it off for a little while as the elders waist line was being kissed all the way from left to right.

As soon as the length was crossed the boy pulled back blushing once again. He had to bear this _need_ for a little while because he wasn't very sure about what to do next, but his palms knew when they started rubbing the fingertips over the mans arousal up and down slowly. The thing that amazed the most was how hard that _thing _was, "Well..this is quite grand."

The younger's voice was low, a shiver working up the demon's spine at the mere tone of it. Seeing the other biting down into the fabric of his underwear his mouth fell open, soft pants leaving his lips when the piece of clothing brushed teasingly over his length.

Goose bumps quickly spread over his skin as the young male began pressing small kissed all along his waist line, and Sebastian reached up to let his black-tipped fingers thread through soft locks. The urge to push the boy's head _just a little lower_ was painfully present but the demon held back, merely letting his hand rest on the back of the other's head.

A breathless snicker vibrated in the male's throat at hearing Ciel's statement, thighs trembling ever so slightly from staying still as his master explored him but he didn't wish to interfere and perhaps even startle the boy and make him stop. "I am—flattered, my lord.", the ravenette managed to reply, a deep breath being sucked in through grinning lips for him to calm down the best he could.

As soon as he observed the mans reactions a smirk formed onto his lips. "Oh? Well isn't this interesting?" he spoked lustfully, as he leaned in and gave the softest kiss to the tip of the man's hardened member. "How..soft." he mumbled.

More kisses were being placed here and there along the length of Sebastian's member, Ciel expecting the most entertaining reactions from his butler. He felt as if he had the control at last for the moment and that made him _extremely _good.

Before he could stop it his tongue pointed out of his mouth and traced along the mans arousal teasingly. He couldn't even believe what he was doing but even he felt incredibly good.

His master even seemed to mock him lightly but the ravenette couldn't find it within himself to truly care, not as long as those pink lips would emit such teasingly hot breath that grazed his erection.

The grip he had on the boy's tresses tightened the smallest bit when the young male began spreading kisses along his length, the fingers of his other hand firmly curling into the sheets beneath him to keep himself anchored. All the while, he kept his eyes open to watch the other, wanting to see his lips stretched and red around him while Ciel almost looked a little devious, just like the little devil he was.

A warm, wet tongue followed his arousal, the groan rumbling in the man's chest to loud for his own liking and without meaning to his hips had pushed up lightly in search of more friction. Before losing composure entirely Sebastian uttered a somewhat annoyed grunt for letting himself come undone so easily, and with a swift but gentle movement the demon tugged the other's head away from him. Not giving the boy any chance to even exhale a breath the ravenette's lips were pressed against his, his tongue pushing in between them and he growled softly at the taste he found there.

The mans lips and tongue took his off guard but accepted them with ease, opening his mouth rapidly allowing Sebastian to explore its insides once again. The silent yet noticeable sound Sebastian just took out of his mouth was quite unexpected, did he not like what he was feeling?

The boy did want to go back to his previous _work_ but he had to wait just a little in order to see what Sebastian was planning, and as soon as their lips parted, the question formed onto his lips, "Did you not .. enjoy it?" he asked, a hint of disappointment readable onto his features. He decided not to make any other movement unless Sebastian asked for it, just sit there, peacefully, admiring the beautiful naked body before him. However the former Earl Phantomhive wasn't a man of patience so if he couldn't do _that_ for now he decided to return up to the mans chest and kiss its whole length.

One elegant brow rose almost skeptically when the man looked at Ciel before a smile spread onto his features again. Of course the boy would choose to misunderstand. "Yes, in fact, the young master seems to be quite the natural.", he teased slightly, sucking deep puffs of air through his nose to calm his breathing while his fingers rubbed small circles into the young male's hips.

Despite his obvious uncertainty his master didn't stop, instead caressing his chest what wrenched a soft humming sound from deep within his throat. When the boy had reached the base of his neck Sebastian straightened himself, his arms wrapping around the boy to pull his naked form flush into his lap and against him and a spark of arousal rushed through his body as their erections pushed together. Ciel was warm and sweet in his arms, and the demon brushed his smiling lips against the shell of his ear.

"And he would not want this to be over too soon now, would he?", was questioningly whispered, a warm breath following before the ravenette's hands traveled down each bump of the younger's spine until they had settled on his oh-so tempting behind, giving it a small squeeze.

"O-Of course not.." He managed to breathlessly whisper. There was another touch of Sebastian on him yet again, but it felt much more different than the other ones. This one was a lot more .. _alluring._

The touch was taken with ease though, that touch not being the one that caught his attention, but the one from the man's already way too much hardened member. Sweat started dripping down his forehead as he finally began to realize what was really happening at the very moment.

His gaze was fixed on Sebastian's lips, his lips and that smile he carved and loved so dearly, that kind of smile that nearly begs to be kissed—kissed by special lips though—. The boy would never allow anyone else have his butler like this, in this posture or receive such touches from his soft palms because all of this, everything belonged to the former Earl and him alone. As his thoughts were being shook away a pale forehead found rest onto the shoulder before it, giving him better view in the moment his hips started rocking back and forth.

Black-nailed fingers dug into the soft flesh, guiding the boy's movements and a hiss of pleasure sounded through the demon's gritted teeth. His knees bent to steady the young male, toes curling into the sheets with each roll of his hips and the butler's head dipped to press a small kiss to slightly damp hair.

It was a shame that he couldn't see Ciel's face.

But he would make sure to change that later. For now, the hot breath fanning over his collar bone was enough to make him shiver and softly, the older panted into his master's ear as they rocked together.

The pleasure was mounting, and almost gingerly the ravenette's hand shifted to push in between firm buttocks. For a moment he didn't dare move, wishing to see the other's reaction first before continuing even though he knew that the boy wanted this just as much as himself. Just like everything he did he wanted this here to be perfect too, to have the younger enjoying himself as well so he wouldn't regret giving him such access to his body.

"Young master?", Sebastian muttered quietly, awaiting some kind of answer as his index finger carefully ran over the boy's puckered entrance, his other hand cupping his chin to tilt up his head.

A slight nod was everything Sebastian received as an answer. However the boy was all tensed by now, he knew what was coming but didn't know if he was ready for it or not.

His arms really enjoyed being wrapped around Sebastian for that they wrapped around him once again, in fact, he needed to hold onto something when the big _moment _would come. A deep and passionate kiss was slowly settled onto his butler's lips drawing himself even closer to the other's warmth.

As that single, sinful digit rubbed against his entrance one soft, a little too silent moan escaped those rosy lips, but he didn't want to show this kind of weakness to a _mere _butler so he started nibbling onto the others neck and jawline instead.

Even when the young male leaned in to kiss him the ravenette felt how tense he was, clinging to him like this and for a second he wondered if the boy truly was content doing this. The almost inaudible groan that spilled from his master's lips, though, told him otherwise. It had been quiet, too quiet for a mere human to hear perhaps but it was there, bringing the smile back to Sebastian's features.

Tilting his head to the side so Ciel would have better access to his neck the demon's hand sneaked between their bodies, curling firmly around their arousals. Those fingers stroked up and down, giving a little squeeze before his thumb brushed over the head of the younger's length to spread the small bead of pre-cum that gathered there over his fingers.

The ravenette cupped the back of the younger's neck, angling his head so he could press a distracting kiss to those rosy lips as his index finger lightly probed at his hidden entrance, pushing in just a small bit to let the other get used to the feeling.

The boy felt the others finger pressing harder and harder against his entrance until in the end it slipped in. This was so much more ahead of his expectations, not even Sebastian's lips could distract him now. A loud gran escaped his lips and crossed the distance between their lips so Sebastian could hear it better.

This was a lot better than the boy would've expected. The hold he had onto Sebastian tightened even though the distance the butler has made his way to wasn't that long. "S..Sebasti..an.." He gasped breathlessly because of all the feelings accumulating at his front and bottom. The butlers name had been moaned a couple of times again and again. It nearly made him laugh to think of how he would react when Sebastian would actually started to move so he began to temper himself.

As soon as his finger had carefully entered the boy his head pulled back, a delicious sounding moan leaving his lips and it was all Sebastian could do not to instantly flip the young male over to take him in this very moment. The way his master's digits clutched at him was almost painful, spurring on the demon even more as his single finger began to pump in and out of the other steadily.

"Yes?", the ravenette asked huskily, feeling how his patience was slipping from him with each passing second. A low growl was torn from his chest hearing Ciel groaning his name and swiftly the next digit was pushed into the boy's warmth, the man not able to wait much longer. As his fingers worked to prepare the younger demon the butler's head turned slightly, lips placing kisses to wherever he could reach to not entirely lose focus and simply ravish the boy without thought even though his body already screamed for him to do something.

After the third and last finger had thrust in the demon withdrew his hand, his arms snaking around his master as he looked at him both questioningly and expectantly.

All he could feel at that moment were his insides stretching, giving Sebastian's fingers room to thrust in deeper. It felt so _good_.

He could feel Sebastian getting quite impatient just as himself but he wondered if he actually didn't see how badly the boy wanted this himself. It was his turn to action now, of course so his palms pushed Sebastian's fingers outside. He swiftly shifted onto the bed sheets once again and on his tummy, "I'm ready.." He said quite shyly and insecure. His bottom raised slowly, slowly but his face was only looking forward so he wouldn't see what would happen.

"Do it." he whispered as his heart began to beat rapidly, but with more confidence this time. Sebastian's name was being moaned by his mouth, from his throat louder this time just from his thoughts."I want it, now."

His breath hitched at the mere sight of the boy, ready and almost wanton as he waited for the moment they would finally become one. Soft hands grabbed the younger's hips, stroking the heated flesh and his torso draped over the small frame of Ciel as the butler knelt behind him.

No, that wouldn't quite do.

Briefly Sebastian's lips pressed to his nape before the male retreated again, his hands never leaving his master's side though and with one smooth movement he had rolled the boy over, pressing between his pale thighs as he hovered over him, hands supporting him on each side of the other's head.  
"Will you allow me—?", the ravenette muttered against his cheek, moaning quietly in anticipation. The tip of his erection already nudged against the young male, impatient hips trembling slightly.

Inwardly, the demon almost wanted to curse himself. But he just couldn't help it, he wanted to see Ciel's face when they would do this, burning the image deep into his mind so he would never forget it again.

Ciel got quite embarrassed when now, Sebastian could see him in his full glory but he wanted this greatly, "Yes, of course." he responded with a soft smile. From everything the boy knew he needed to remain relaxed or it'd hurt.

Sebastian was and will always be the only one who is allowed to observe the boy in the smallest detail. By contract, they belonged to each other. Body and soul. But this here, this made Ciel realize what he really wanted from his butler. That was his heart. He wouldn't allow anyone else have Sebastian. "But before this, vow to me. Not by contract but by your own will, you are _mine_ and mine for the taking. You won't allow anybody else have you like this except from me."

A pleased smile played on his lips, not only because he would get what he wanted but also because of the request Ciel made. Such a possessive little master. But the demon wouldn't have it any other way - and he was very intent not to share the slate-haired male either. Without hesitating for even a second the answer was spilling loudly from his lips, "_Yes._", a deep, satisfied purr following the word.

"**Eternally**."

Soothingly his hands would stroke his master's side and he locked eyes with the boy as he slowly pushed into him, waiting whenever the muscles of the other's tight entrance would clench around his shaft. A gasp escaped his lips when he was fully sheathed, and the ravenette lightly quivered above Ciel as he stayed completely still. "Nnnh—" The younger was so soft and hot, making it almost unbearable not to move.

Harsh pants echoed through the room, and the fingers that had gently rubbed the boy's side were digging lightly into his hips now.

"Good." He smiled warmly once again. There was it. He felt it, he felt how Sebastian's member was inside of him, so big. He tried so hard to keep relaxed but he could feel his insides clenching around Sebastian's arousal.

A loud groan escaped his mouth now, so much louder than any other. His throat nearly started to throb. To know that now they were connected, they were one. This made the boy extremely delighted with himself. As the butler was progressing inside of him he could feel those tears, those tears of joy once again. "A..Ahh..!" he mumbled breathlessly. His chest tightened as his heart started racing. This was like nothing he felt before, the feeling of Sebastian inside of him was indescribable yet unbearably good,

They pressed together, the man feeling the rapid heartbeat thrumming in the other's chest and he knew that he was in no better state. Damp, black bangs lightly clung to his forehead and crimson eyes were darkened and heavy with arousal, but everything the butler would focus on was Ciel.

The ravenette spread little kisses over his master's neck and face, licking his lips to taste those salty tears he knew didn't come from pain entirely. Withdrawing only slightly to look at the young male Sebastian panted through smiling lips. During all those years he was at the boy's side now he hadn't thought once that he would have Ciel like this. It was almost surreal, seeing the other lying beneath him like this.

Slowly, only torturously slow the demon pulled out, and his lips twitched into a small smirk before his hips snapped back with vigor, intent to force more delicious sounds past the younger's pink lips.

As soon as Sebastian pulled away his muscles relaxed, though he didn't understand why'd he pull out at a time like this. However before he could even finish his thoughts properly the man's huge erection was once again inside him, thrusted in with a lot more force than the first time.

Waves of pleasure spread into the boy's body along with that, causing him to moan out loudly, fists clenched at the bed matters trying hardly to bear with it though he knew Sebastian would enjoy the sounds he made. Tears continued to pour down the rosy cheeks as his lips now parted and body filled with lust. Before he could even notice his body got extremely hot and sweaty, so he was waiting for the back and forth rocking to just fan away all the hotness and desire.

"A..Agh.." Was everything the boy continuously moaned.

Shudders worked through the demon's body, the boy's moans bouncing off the walls and heat was steadily pumping through his system as Sebastian took a brief moment to simply take in the sight of his master. A fine layer of sweat was glistening on his porcelain skin, cheeks reddened with arousal and hot puffs of air spilled from his lightly parted lips and the ravenette couldn't help but groan at the all too thrilling picture presented to him.

The boy probably didn't even know _how arousing_ he was.

A firm and fast pace was set and the demon leaned down to capture the young male's lips in a demanding kiss to swallow those sinful sounds, teeth nipping lightly at a full bottom lip, tugging on it ever so slightly.  
Ruby eyes slipped shut as pleasure raced through the man's veins, and his hands strongly gripped on Ciel's thighs to pull him closer still, wanting to have everything of the other.

He could feel his whole body tensing more and more just to the point he could feel his muscles crack. So much pleasure was sent into his whole body but—and now Sebastian's lips were placed onto his own once again. Hip lips parted more and more because of the gasps for air and lustful moans.

Concerned of anyone hearing them or eventually bursting inside he tried to hold in, as much as possible, though this feeling of ever-so-full wasn't helping at all. Sebastian's weight was settled onto the boy's small frame but he felt so light, just like a feather, that's how smooth his skin felt, that kind of skin that was begging to be touched and rubbed all over.

He had to cope with this amazing time once for good.

Every little noise that would leave his master was drunken in by the male, his chest heaving with exerted breathes and low groans were ripped from him when the other's body tightened around his length.

Leaving the boy's soft and slightly swollen lips the ravenette kissed a wet trail down the younger's chin, before pressing his lips to the fluttering pulse on the boy's neck. Sebastian licked at a small patch of skin right next to the throbbing spot, the movements of his hips speeding up as sharp canines sunk into the tender flesh. The skin broke, tiny droplets of crimson bubbling to the surface that the butler could taste on his tongue. A moan rumbled in his throat before he gave one harsh suck to the punctured little wound, vigorously turning the pale skin a pretty red.

Ciel was his now, entirely, and the demon felt the urge to make this obvious for everyone so no one would ever get the idea to approach his master. The thought alone caused him to bare his teeth ever so slightly, though pleasure soon took over his body again and it faded within his hazy mind.

Even the pain he was supposed to feel by his skin being penetrated felt utterly good. Drips of blood rolled down on his bare skin slowly but Sebastian took care of it all, for a second there he wanted to ask if his blood was satisfying.

He could feel Sebastian's movements speeding up, countless moans caused by that escaping his lips over and over again. Soon enough a pair of thin, bare legs entangled somewhere on Sebastian's waist line causing his thrusts to reach in deeper and his moans to increase in volume. All he wanted to do at that very moment was to hold Sebastian as close as possible, and so he did. His now black nails dug into the man's back, slightly scratching it.

His one and only desire was Sebastian, body, heart and soul. Only his, forever. And the demon butler was to be so weather he wanted that or not because now the young boy developed a whole new feeling. One that he had never felt before,_love._

The ravenette's breath caught in his throat as clever legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and when his master's deep moans reached his ears he found himself repeating the sound, joining into their chorus of pleasure.

Dull, black nails dug into his back and the man's lips had to pull away, a gasp leaving them that faded into the lowest of groans when Ciel began running his nails over his skin. Surely they left light red lines in their wake, making the demon shiver in delight for then the boy would have marked him too, not only by the contract seal glowing faintly on the back of his hand and he wouldn't want it any other way.

There was something new, almost unnoticeable glimmering in the young male's eyes when he looked at him, a warmth he hadn't seen before and a tiny smile formed on his lips. Sebastian was curious, as always what the boy might be thinking in this very moment but now wasn't the time to ask and he angled his hips a tad bit, one intent hand leaving his master's hips to curl around Ciel's arousal as another soft moan fell from his lips.

Sweet moans of pleasure escaped his mouth over and over again. "S-Sebas..tian.." He continued moaning, nearly unstoppable. "I-I…" He began and his eyes widened. He didn't even remember what he was about to say but it was something he needed to say in so long but just couldn't bring himself to doing it, "Nothing.."

The boy was starting to get pretty used to the feeling so his moans lowered their tone and volume. "Can you lean in closer please? I want to tell you a little secret." He whispered breathlessly his hands reaching up to hold the mans shoulders and pull him closer once again, "Hurry before I change my mind."

And for the first time in his whole entire entire life, when he lay his eyes upon Sebastian he saw him completely different. Now, instead of his butler, before him was the man that meant absolutely everything to the former Earl.

An almost unnoticeable frown appeared on his forehead as Ciel began to speak only to stop again. There was something the boy wished to tell him but just as the ravenette started wondering if he would ever hear his stubborn master's thoughts he was pulled closer. With all the willpower he could still muster the demon's thrusts slowed down, nearly coming to a halt even while eager hips quivered and Sebastian's head tilted, his nose briefly nuzzling the younger male's neck.

"What is it that the young master wants to tell me?"

The question wasn't more than a whisper, softly leaving the man's lips but crimson eyes were light and on alert, curiosity and excitement battling within his chest.

There was something he longed to hear. Something he had noticed just as he had seen how the boy looked at him now, his gaze so different than it once had been. No coldness was present on those beautiful eyes any longer, but something he wouldn't quite dare calling affection. Patiently the ravenette waited, hoping that Ciel wouldn't have second thoughts about telling him whatever it was he had on his mind.

He thought the words he wanted to say over and over against so his reply left itself awaited for about a minute or two. Finally, as the boy caught the courage his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding onto his as tight as he could and he began to speak and gasp for air at the same time, but he wished the man would understand though, "Y-You made me.. very h-happy..today.."

His cheeks flushed, yet again and just as his head and Sebastian's parted he started to gaze deeply into the other's eyes, admiring their beauty. He took down even the strongest wall and hoped Sebastian could see inside of his heart once again, so he could see all the words the boy couldn't say.

All the untold feelings, all the appreciation and admiration and also, those three words the younger was forcefully trying to mouth. He wanted, for the first time in his life, Sebastian to truly acknowledge his feelings just as they were.

From the corner of his eyes the ravenette studied the boy's expression, seeing that it looked as though his mind had wandered off for Ciel was utterly silent for what felt like forever. The demon wasn't sure whether the young male was searching for the right thing to say, or if he wondered if he should say something at all but what he knew was that his master appeared thoughtful, hesitant even and a reassuring smile spread on his lips despite the mounting impatience.

The grip Ciel had on him tightened as he seemed to focus on the ravenette once more, Sebastian's gaze expectant and his eyes softened when the words left the other's lips. "I am happy when my master is happy.", the demon purred, leaning up to press a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Grinning, the man admired the flushed cheeks of the younger but that smirk soon vanished when his eyes locked with the former Earl's. The boy had never looked so—fragile. _So vulnerable_. Ciel was an expert in masking any kind of emotion other than anger and arrogance, to have him look at him like that was _special_, even making the demon's breath hitch as his eyes widened for the briefest moment.

Sebastian sat back on his heels, strong arms wrapping around the young male's frame to pull him with him to straddle his lap. His face was pressed into the crook of his master's neck as he pulled him to his chest, almost as if he wanted to melt them together.

Clingy, his arms held onto Sebastian's back tightly as he was being pulled up and as soon as Sebastian's face was once again close to his he whispered, "And all I want is Sebastian to be happy.". He hoped the man didn't hear him at all but there wasn't any luck like that and he knew he was going to be teased forever because of this very night.

Finally, the young former Earl realized how much he had to hold back and also that somewhere, deep inside his heart he was longing for this for such a long time. The boy managed to his all these feelings even from himself but Sebastian was the only one who could see directly through his heart.

Also, in the moment the boy found himself wondering alone, his heart nearly broke. Without Sebastian there was no Ciel and he wished that's how Sebastian felt as well. At this very moment he found the proper words to express his feelings, "_I love you._" But how could he even say those words to Sebastian face to face?

_'And all I want is Sebastian to be happy.'_

It had been quiet and not entirely meant for him to hear, and even though the ravenette felt his lips twitched into a tiny, not quite as teasing smile he didn't comment. He had never thought that the boy would say something like this – that his master would bother to care about something like this. But then again, that had been the reason for him to send the butler away as well, had it not. For him to become happy elsewhere.

He would never do that, though.

One soft hand left the young male's back to rest on the back of his head, slowly threading through Ciel's hair before settling to play with the short strands at his neck. The mood had changed so quickly. While he had thought that the boy merely desired to be close to him that was a completely other closeness than expected. The arousal was still subtly boiling in the male's veins but it was pushed aside easily in this very moment.

"Young master.", the ravenette murmured, though that was the only thing he uttered as his thumb stroked small circles into his master's back.

"Y-Yeah?" He whispered while trying to catch his breath once again, and soon he began to place soft kisses down the man's neck, gently, gently, barely noticeable. But soon, as the boy finally put some order in his thoughts he pushed the older male down on the plush bed once again, fiercely blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"I've already reached my limit." He said, prideful, "Why must this be you? Why are you the only one that won't leave my thoughts? Why are you the only one who can make my heart race like this? Why is your happiness the only one I desire? Why won't you just stop making me melt every time you touch me?" His head fell down, his eyes only staring at the others chest as one single teardrop left his azure eyes as he continued, "For all of these years, I've patiently waited there for all these feelings to go away but they won't. They only grow bigger. It's so irritating. It's irritating how I want you to always hold me close and treasure only me. So, I demand you answer me this two questions, Why is it only you that can make me feel like this? And, why are you the only one who managed to make me fall in _love_?" And the boy stopped, didn't even dare to look up.

The skin were his master had spread small kissed tingled lightly but his head cocked to the side questioningly when he was pushed down onto the mattress, the blush on the boy's cheeks telling him that he was embarrassed about something. Though, the demon didn't get much time pondering what exactly had made Ciel react like that before he began to speak.

The more the young male said the more rapidly his black heart seemed to pound in his chest and in the moment Ciel fell silent he sucked in a slow puff of air, every single word racing through his mind, repeating and repeating. He hadn't even noticed that he had held his breath.

Sebastian flinched slightly when the wetness of the boy's single tear met his skin. He didn't want him to cry, to be sad, especially not right now. But for a moment he couldn't say anything at all. It was rare for the demon to be at a loss of words but glancing, with wide eyes, down at the top of the boy's head he found himself unable to reply. "Young master.", the ravenette muttered yet again, his hand gently taking hold of the boy's chin to tilt his head upwards so their eyes could met. His gaze was soft and tender, just like the kiss he pressed to his master's lips.

"I do not know.", the demon whispered, genuinely not quite comprehending the reason and having so many questions himself, "But I am glad that I did."

The boy melted underneath the kiss, leaning his weight on the others body, gently caressing Sebastian's sides. The boy took in one deep breath and returned the whisper, "I love you." letting one deep wave of air escaping his lips as he rocked his hips back and forth, brushing his erection against the others stomach.

Finally, the boy managed to express his feelings into words and it actually sounded proper. He hoped that Sebastian felt at least a quarter of what the young former Earl felt. For a few minutes there he just sat still moaning quietly ever here and then just waiting to see if his butler would say anything now.

He was hoping that the man would confess something as well, something that would make his heart flutter and would give shivers down his spine, he only wanted his feelings to be returned.

The ravenette slightly arched into those gentle touches, his lids lowering in pleasure. A small content sigh fell from his lips as he was enjoying the peaceful moment to the fullest. His master inhaled deeply, but when Sebastian expected for him to let a sigh escape his pink lips as well it was something else that reached his ears.

_I love you._

It shouldn't catch him off guard like that, not after the questions his master had asked before and he knew he had yearned for him to say it, needed or him to say it. But to truly hear those three words leaving the boy's lips was feeling like a spark of electricity jolting through his body, leaving him numb and his mind hazy. The hold the man had around Ciel tightened, as though he would never let go ever again and carefully the demon rolled both of them over once more, pressing up to the small form of the young male like a warm blanket.

He had heard those words often, more often than he would bother to count but never had it been like this – and never had he returned them.

Pushing a strand of hair from the boy's forehead the ravenette gazed at him, a tiny smile playing on his lips as his eyes wandered over every little detail of the face he had grown so fond of. "_Mine—_", he whispered nearly reverently, tracing the younger's jaw line with the tip of his index finger. "_My love._"

_My love._ That's what he said, right? He heard it just as good as he should have? His heart seemed to have stopped just in the same second as his breath, but still he managed to only speak one word, _"Yours."_ He whispered, his arms holding the others head to his chest lovingly.

Everything starting from this point on seemed like a dream to the young former Earl, he thought he passed out somewhere in the middle of the previous _actions_ or perhaps he fell asleep after Sebastian brought him back home or Sebastian didn't even leave in the first place, but it felt so right and so real that it was nearly impossible for something like a dream to come in between.

Nothing, but nothing in the world could ruin this moment. Ciel didn't think about anything else, no duties, no danger, no servants, no nothing, only Sebastian. He kissed the others head gently and just smiled. Right now he could tell Sebastian could hear everything the boy wanted to say through his heartbeats.

"Yes.", Sebastian said admiringly, nearly euphorically, feeling the urge to possess the young male for now and forever as he placed a kiss to the center of the other's chest. His heartbeat fluttered wildly against his sensitive flesh and the demon smiled, not teasingly or cruelly but a genuine smile he hadn't thought would ever stretch his lips after the day the contract between the boy and himself had become void.

When that hadn't happened than he would have never heard those words from the young male. He could remember the day he had almost ended the other's life, how he had looked at him with those sad, blue eyes that showed much more emotions than his master wanted them to. It felt like just yesterday and yet it also felt so long ago.

Perhaps humans were right, and everything happened for a reason.

The ravenette gave a small jerk of his hips, the smile turning into a little smirk as he tilted his head up to look at his master. "I believe there is something I almost forgot.", the man stated cheekily, "Would you like for me to tend to that now?"

His ears twitched a little at the last comment and question, "Yes?" He questioned quite unsure of what the demon meant, but considering his smirk it was probably related to— Oh, they were still in the middle of _something._

A deep blush crossed his cheeks as he finally understood what his butler meant "Oh..that.." was all he managed to say as his breathing pace got faster and harder, his body getting tensed once again, muscles contracting and eyes slipping shut. His bodies were to be intertwined once again, this sounded so good in his head, so he simply repeated it, all that along with _"Sebastian, I'm all yours." _every here and then. He rubbed his hand down the other's spine tracing circles with the tip of his thumbs.

"I love you." He whispered once again.

The boy was simply irresistible when he was flustered like this.

And the demon couldn't feel any prouder that it was his doing, it had been him that had caused the younger's cheeks to heat up like this – and that this exciting little creature beneath him was his master. Sebastian hummed lowly in the back of his throat when Ciel began rubbing small circles into his back, placing a kiss to the closed eye lid he knew was hiding their contract seal, his mark.

"_I am _**_yours_**_—_"

The last word was all but a breathless moan as the man pushed back in, shuddering violently at the new wave of pleasure that rushed through his body. Feeling that he had held back for too long now already he couldn't help setting a fast pace, small hitches of the ravenette's breath and grunts soon filling the room as they rocked. The heat in the room seemed to mount once more but the demon didn't even notice, all his attention focused on Ciel and how he felt against and around him.

In the moment the butler pushed back in his body shivered from inside to outside, each part of his body shaking just the slightest bit and a breathless moan escaped his mouth. _"A-Ah—.." _he cried, a mix of pain and pleasure exploring his body. He could tell the man wanted this just by the hardness that was now filling his insides.

But so did the boy. He was extremely aroused and excited, his head spread wider, giving Sebastian better access, _"M-More—..Agh..!" _He cried once again, lust now readable in his half closed eyes, tears streaming down his face and his mouth now wide open, moans escaping his parted lips every now and then.

Soon enough the bed started rocking against the wall and it kept hitting, harder and faster just as Sebastian's pace was switching speed and intensity. It all drove there to the point of full intensity, when Ciel could feel his entire body numb and uncontrollable so his hands simply worked their way to the boys hardened and dripping erection, stroking and caressing it all over.

The man sat back a little, his hands firmly gripping the boy's legs to wrap them around his waist and a soft groan spilled from his lips as he reached deeper, the younger's body clenching around his arousal.

Complying to his master's all too delicious pleas the older's thrusts sped up, his hips snapping forward with more force as Sebastian leaned down to catch the other's slightly swollen bottom lip between his teeth.  
Certainly the other servants heard them now. Loud thumps echoed through the room with each of their movements, the headboard of the bed hitting against the wall but the ravenette couldn't care less, knowing that the door was locked and being the demon he was it wouldn't be a problem finding an explanation for all this later.

When the boy's hands shifted he was ripped from his thoughts, a low, choked moan rumbled in his chest watching those pale fingers curl around Ciel's stiff length and without missing a beat his own hand joined into the caresses, eagerly pumping to push the younger over the edge.

Giving a sharp nip to his master's ear lobe Sebastian tugged at the tender flesh, huskily murmuring, "Let go, love, come for me~"

Ciel's hands allowed Sebastian to work his way to the boy's maximum pleasure point. Countless moans escaping his moans over and over again right at Sebastian's ear. Sebastian's hand was pumping and pumping arousing his body more and more until he felt some kind of warm liquid flowing on his stomach. It was like nothing he ever felt before, and as soon as it was all out, his muscles relaxed suddenly one deep breath escaping his mouth.

He was extremely embarrassed right now, not because of any reason known by him, his arm instinctively covering his eyes so he could avoid the other's probably extremely satisfied gaze.

But what did just happen? As far as Ciel knew it was something normal but didn't remember what that really was. His hand wondered around his stomach, some sticky, white-ish liquid being picked up on the top of his fingers. His breath was anything but steady and clam, and so was his pulse, but he tried to keep on a calm facade as much as he could,

Merciless fingers trailed up the boy's erection, goose flesh spreading all over Sebastian's body at those pleasure-filled sounds bouncing of the walls and just when his thumb brushed over the tip of his master's shaft Ciel seemed to tense, warmth spilling over his hand and the young male's stomach.

"Ci—"

It didn't took the demon more than a few further thrusts into this tightening heat to reach his peak as well, his jaw falling slack and ruby eyes shutting close as he rode out the wonderful feeling before they snapped open again.  
He had almost slipped. But perhaps his master hadn't noticed, seeing that the boy was busy catching his breath, and so he shrugged it off as best he could.

With a blissful smile on his lips the male took hold of the other's wrist, white fingers being brought to his lips and slowly the demon lapped at them to have a taste, humming appreciatively. Of course it was all too obvious that Ciel was embarrassed, but who was he to ignore this opportunity just like that?

He felt the warm liquid flowing inside of him, filling him even more, but he didn't tense, only smile because this was a part of Sebastian that was now lurking around the inside of his body. "Se-Sebastian.." He whispered between gasps for air.

He couldn't be any happier right now, having his beloved like this, it was a probably once in a lifetime occasion so he enjoyed every single second. He treasured this night the most at this point yet there was something that was troubling him, "Do you love me, Sebastian?" He asked shyly, nearly hiding his face in his palms. He couldn't tell what kind of answer he was expecting but he was hoping that maybe the answer would please his ears.

He pulled Sebastian onto him, not even caring is Sebastian was way too heavy for his own weight but as they say, love is stronger than any other thing. "Do you return my feelings, Sebastian?"

The ravenette shifted closer to the boy, careful though not to crush him even though his master seemed to insist on him pressing up completely against him. A soft smile played on his lips as he looked at Ciel and no matter what teasing comment was lying on the back of his tongue now the man chose to swallow it, not wanting to ruin a moment like this.

The young male had admitted so much this day.

He had called for him to come back, had let him see those tears the boy had hidden for so long and even more important than that, had confessed to him not only once. His heart was thumping in his chest, steadily in this calm moment that should have been peculiar and discomposing but was anything but.

It was right lying there like this.

There was no other place the ravenette should be and he knew he would go nowhere without this stubborn, beautiful creature.  
"What an extraordinary individual you are.", Sebastian mused, lightly caressing the younger's cheek, "Asking such a thing of a demon. And yet I cannot deny what is the truth, for I do not tell lies." It was added in his usual, amused tone of voice but there was no smirk greeting the boy but a warm, gentle gaze.

Ciel pouted at the last comment, "And what is that supposed to mean? What is the truth?" He hissed under his breath, but it didn't last long. Ciel could guess what Sebastian was feelings, but his pride was saying it's word, he needed to hear him say it out loud just as he did not very long ago.

"Are you planning to tease me even at times like this?"He commented, or better off, mumbled. Images of the previous actions still passing by through his mind and causing his heart to get flutter and his face color in red. He didn't believe all the words he had spoken that night.

He was still in the process of catching his breath and getting steady heartbeats, still try to get used to the feeling of Sebastian's touch. Despite the face the butler had always washed and dressed and undressed him for night, everything what happened was completely different.

Seeing the younger's pouting lips his smile widened a tad bit. He had expected for the boy to react like this, naturally, and he always enjoyed messing with his little master. It was what had made him becoming so attached to him to begin with, or at least that was what the ravenette told himself. Ciel was witty and hated to lose, making for interesting and exciting conversations between the both of them.

Though, this time it would be different. No silly banter would follow, his smile turning almost apologetic as he brushed a strand of her out of the other's face.

"But of course not.", Sebastian replied charmingly, his head tilted to the side slightly.  
The demon bent down a bit to kiss that pout away. It almost seemed as though his master was doubtful. Did he think that his admissions had been for nothing? That would be a great hit to his pride indeed, he could imagine. Luckily that wasn't the case in the slightest.

"The truth is,", the ravenette muttered into the boy's ear, his eyes glowing ever so faintly as his dark bangs tickled the other's cheek, "that I love my little master very much."

Ciel knew that was going to be his answer, but he could never imagine how good this would sound. "I'm happy." Was everything he said, the freely allowed silence to fall upon them, covering them, swallowing them both. He rolled on his side and pushed Sebastian along. A warm and gentle gaze set upon the other's ruby eyes, "Hold me."

His arms entangled at the back of Sebastian's neck and a soft kiss was being settled onto the ravenette's lips. The boy did not wish for their lips to part not even the slightest so the kiss lasted a good while. Sebastian's lips were of such softness, very similar to silk's. So tempting and desirable.

This man right here, meant everything to the young Earl. This was the one and only reason the boy bounded them together for the rest of the eternity. He couldn't picture a life without his devoted butler, no, his lover. He never thought about confessing anyhow, even though the feelings were real. But pride was not as strong, and the situation seemed incredibly proper. He felt safe right now, and this was the only place he could feel just as good—_in Sebastian's arms._

Easily he let himself being rolled over, smiling lightly at the boy before his arm stretched to grab the covers that had been pushed aside. The demon pulled it over the both of them, hindering the chill of the room reaching them now that the heat was slowly fading and wrapping his arms around the other's slim sides Sebastian pulled him flush to his chest.

As he was drawn into a tender kiss the man's eyes slipped shut, pressing back into the soft caress for as long as the boy allowed it. Slightly his head tipped back into the pillow and for a long moment the male merely took in everything that was his master. His cerulean eyes that were, for once, glimmering lightly in the dark room, those pink lips that could utter the sharpest insult and the most loving confession, soft, slate-colored tresses he had always quite enjoyed brushing through.

Smiling to himself his gaze fixed back onto Ciel's eyes. "You must be exhausted.", the ravenette said softly, nonetheless his voice was loud in the otherwise so silent room. "It has been a long day." And not only that – it had been long for the boy to find rest after the day they had parted ways.

"I shall be there when you wake up."

Ciel's head slowly nuzzled into the other chest, enjoying its warmth, transferring heat into the boys face. He smiled. Yes, he could be happy at last. Just because it was Sebastian. From the very moment this whole story began, Sebastian was the one meant to bring his happiness back.

He knew from the very beginning that everything would somehow lead to this, if only he was the lucky to receive just the tiniest bit of Sebastian's affection he could be happy enough. It wasn't just because he was always there for him, but because Sebastian was is and will always be like nobody else, with all the teasing, and all the mocking and the soft smiles and the missions, anger and tears, truth and lies, and whatever might be missing from the list, for the former Earl everything could lay beneath that silky skin and he wanted to discover it all, he wanted to know Sebastian like the back of his palm, no secrets, no lies. Only this strong love both have developed. Funny how one month ago the Earl wouldn't even dare to think about how is it to experience true love.

But, in fact, there was plenty of time to solve the puzzle that hides within the older's man heart. But that's right, right now, he was tired, his eyelids felt really heavy.

"You better be. Goodnight."

-The End.


End file.
